Benutzer Diskussion:Plattenfister
Welcome Hi, welcome to Plattentests Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the IRC-Channel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arntown (Talk) 13:42, July 25, 2011 Auch wenn Du es einfach nicht glauben willst, aber das verlinkte Beispiel im Lyxen-Artikel stammt wirklich nicht von Lyxen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen vom Hinweis. :) Hey Lyxen, du hast es in einem anderen Thread gar nicht abgestritten, als man es dir vorgeworfen hat. Bisschen zu spät jetzt ;-) ---- Denk doch bitte mal ein wenig nach. Wenn ich Lyxen wäre: Was genau hätte ich davon jetzt darauf hinzuweisen, dass das die erwähnte Entlarvung schlicht falsch ist. Vielleicht hat er sich noch irgendwo anders offenbart, aber der "Hinweis" war er definitiv nicht. ---- Gegenfrage: Wenn du nicht Lyxen wärst, macht es noch viel weniger Sinn, was hast du davon? Am wenigsten Sinn macht es, dass die Beweisführung stringent ist, er es später sogar zugibt (!) und es dann dennoch nicht stimmen soll Mich hat die Lyxen-Paranoia schon im 11/9-Thread angekotzt. In diesem Fall aber bin ich persönlich betroffen, daher auch das Interesse es richtig zu stellen. So schwer zu verstehen? Dass Lyxen gerne mit mehreren Nicks am Start ist, mag ja sein, im besagten Thread war er es (zu diesem Zeitpunkt) aber nicht - warum also gerade ein falsches Beispiel nehmen? ---- Selbst wenn es so wäre, wärst du mit einem Einweg-Nicht sicher nicht "betroffen", also warum die Aufregung? Ich denke ich weiß inzwischen mit wem ich es zu tun habe und so lange es der Rest der User so sieht (da wiegen die vielen Indizien halt mehr als das Wort eines anonymen einzelnen), wird sich diese Version wohl durchsetzen, sorry. Jo war er. ---- Huch, jetzt wirds langsam ein wenig unübersichtlich. Egal. Schön jedenfalls, dass ich neben Lyxen jetzt auch noch für den Megatroll gehalten werden... Du leidest schon ein wenig unter Paranoia, nich?! So macht die Mitarbeit in diesem Wiki wahrlich keinen Spaß. Gruß von dem Manni sein Freund ---- = Ich schlage vor, mit Signaturen zu arbeiten (oben unter Einfügen einfach auf Signatur klicken), das macht viele Konversationen weniger verwirrend. :) Lüdgenbrecht 11:03, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hallo, bin derselbe wie Lüdgenbrecht, hab nur mein PW vergessen und ein neues zuschicken lassen klappt irgendwie nicht. :D Werde aber versuchen, mich wieder konstruktiv zu beteiligen... Quadratvogel 17:34, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh nein, wer hilft denn dann jetzt beim Administrieren? Den ganzen Hass will ich nicht auf mich ziehen und wenn der Troll kommt ist es schon Arbeit, bin ja auch nicht immer so viel da wie diese Woche. Frag doch Arntown ob er dir Adminrechte gibt, aber ich hoffe das ist kein Trick;) PS: Sollte man das Privatfoto von Oldfield nicht entfernen? Finde, sowas gehört nicht rein. Quadratvogel 17:36, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Aber es ist immer noch im Forum und er hat es selbst gepostet, warum dann nicht auf so einem kleinen wiki auch? Bei ihm gibt es wohl keinen Unterschied zwischen Realität und User. Weißt du wie man Kategorien löscht? Everythings gonna be allright Replacementuser 19:07, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ;) Seiten löschen Hallo, bin leider bisher nicht Admin, kann also nicht löschen. Weg können die Seiten "Lener" und "Scheide", beides auf dem Mist vom Megaspasten gewachsen und alles andere als PT-Kult. Glaube, es gibt auch noch ein Paar andere Artikel zu seinen "Running Gags", aber die beiden kann man direkt entsorgen. Quadratvogel 18:07, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Außerdem hat sich ein gewisser "Greshgidd" angemeldet (http://plattentests.wikia.com/wiki/User:Greshgidd) und fügt idiotische Screenshots von PT ein. Kannst du bitte die Bilder löschen und den User gleich mit entsorgen? Danke! Quadratvogel 19:37, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Leider sehr penetranter Typ, ist zu 99% der Obertroll, wenn du reinguckst, sperr den Spinner gleich wieder. Danke! Quadratvogel 20:06, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Warum bekommst du denn keine Admin-Rechte mehr, du hast doch hier die meisten Artikel geschrieben? Also ich hab 2 User für je einen Tag gesperrt, die beide mehr als einmal gelöscht haben. Will jetzt auch nicht gleich für jedes Getrolle ganz entsorgen sonst hätten wir schon auf PT gar keine User mehr und hier würde auch niemand mehr was schreiben;) Gruß FisterPlattenfister 21:18, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Die Adminrechte müsste mir Arntwon erst wieder erteilen und ich hab keinen Plan, ob der hier überhaupt noch reinschaut. Naja, soweit auch egal... Quadratvogel 21:26, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi, wenn du noch Verbesserungsvorschläge und Inspirationen für bestimmte Artikel brauchst, schreib mir! Gruß Der Castorp (Diskussion) 23:53, 27. Nov. 2013 (UTC)